Analogue Front End (AFE) Integrated Circuits (IC), especially designed within a VDSL-Technology based product like the BCM6505 produced by Broadcom Corporation in Irvine, Calif., require in at least one of their operation modes a clock detection circuit to detect a running clock on one of its input ports (“ctrlClk”).
If a clock signal with a predefined clock frequency is detected, the input port is used as the clock source for one of the internal blocks in preference to the default clock source (“dataClk”).
If this additional operation is not required, the input ports for this specific clock signal resp. the “ctrlClk” pin of the input port of the AFE integrated circuit will—by way of example—be tied off to the logic value ‘0’ on the integrated circuit board. However, crosstalk effects might glitch onto the tied off pin and make it appear to a state of the art clock detector circuit than a clock signal is applied to said “ctrlClk” input port of the of the AFE integrated circuit.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that will detect more precisely and trustfully whether a clock signal is applied to a defined import port of an integrated circuit system or whether the signals, which are detected via a clock detector circuit, are only due to crosstalk effects.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.